WANTED:Perfect Protector or Lover?
by yuya otaku
Summary: 9th chapter on the block! Loyal readers, your most awaited has come.. Will the policebodyguard Li Syaoran stay that way to his employer, the ever successful and beautiful Kinomoto Sakura?
1. D' Detective

  
NOTE: again, I don't own CCS! I just wish I did… 

EDIT: Sakura is a big company's owner (with a BIT of help of managing from her brother)and a part time model(in Tomoyo's Company). Touya is a GOV'T. AGENCY HEAD. Just wait for Yukito's and other characters roles here. Okay? (",)

WANTED:PERFECT HERO.. lover??

Chapter 1: D' Detective

"What is it now?" the brown-haired guy asked, stretching his tired arms, while dim sunlight streamed through the windows. "Obviously, we have a new case on the block. This one's pretty easy," the navy blue- haired guy explained. "Easy? There's never an easy case. Even a simple robbery down the block couldn't be easy," replied the amber-eyed guy tiredly. "Well, this one's less "harassing" to do," the dark blue- eyed guy said.

"Hiiragizawa, look, why not give the other officers the work? Besides, that is why they are here. In this department. If you keep on passing most of the cases to me, you'll also have a case of Officer Xiao Lang Li murdered in his very office by his very own fellow policemen," the tired guy groaned. "Your kidding, right?" Eriol asked, scratching his head, then sitting on the desk of Syaoran. "I am not. The others are starting to get quite envious about my position," Syaoran replied, annoyed.

"But.. I have to admit, you're the best one in the Department. You solve cases in flash, handle your gun well even when you are in a big hurry, and still kick some bad- guy butt," Eriol explained.

_Well, yeah. You're right about that one thing,_ Syaoran thought. _Really, are my other fellow officers policemen? I can't blame Chief and Eriol for regarding me that high. Hey, the others are still good, but, I feel when I'm working with them, it is like.. chicken feed, _he thought more deeply. _However, even though I'm that good, I do become tired. I need a break. There's no thrill in the cases I solve, 'cause I become more and more bored, like each problem I solve is just a simple pain in the back that I can easily take off. Isn't there any other case that can give me the "high"? No excitement, at all… _he began to think more deeply, when..

"Li!" Eriol interrupted his thoughts. "Are you listening? You'll have to solve this one! Okay? It's you, not them!" Eriol sort of commanded Li with a kinda annoyed look.

"I'm tired. Just pass it on, will ya? See you at lunch break," Syaoran stood up, and walked out of the room, yawning.

"Li! Syaoran Li come back here!" Eriol, shouted suddenly stood up and went after him, but he wasn't there anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, and to think that being a policeman/detective will be such a good, repaying job," Li muttered under his breath while the autumn air surrounded him. It was late August, and the air was starting to get nippy. "Great, the weather to match my attitude," he muttered some more, pulling his jacket closer.

"HEY!" Li suddenly stooped in his tracks, shouting. "I need a break here! Maybe even then, a much thrilling and reasonable case for me will be quite reassuring," he stretched his arms, look up to the sky, and shouted even louder. "HEY! Can you hear me, people? I need to at least use my "powers" the right and efficient way!!" (good thing there was not much people around).

He was there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, when he heard a scream. A shrill, eardrum- breaking scream. "HHEEEEELLLLPPP!!! NNOOOOO!!!!"

"Oh, no, don't tell me this is another raid," Syaoran mumbled as he ran fast towards the sound of the screaming.

As he ran, he saw a man in an all-black outfit in the dark alley, carrying a wielder knife, about to plunge it deep to the girl who was pinned to the wall, nearly fainting with every scream she can release.

"STOP! Police!" Li shouted to the man. He was about to get his gun in his pocket when he remembered he left it inside his drawer! "Drat," he muttered, trying to act casual as he finally reached the man, who paused his arm in mid-air when he heard Syaoran shout.

"Let go of the girl," Li told the man calmly. The guy sort of relented, and took the girl by the crook of his arm. "No," the man simply said.

"C'mon," Li encouraged. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Let go of the girl." "NO! I said NO!" the man even tightened his grip on the girl.

"Please, get me out of this alive," the girl pleaded weakly.

"SHUT UP!" the man grabbed the girl's hair.

"Ouch! Please, no!" the girl cried out.

While Syaoran was trying to get the man to release the girl, he was also frantically thinking of a way to get the man to his knees. _No gun,_ Syaoran thought._ Maybe a little tricking can do it._

"Drop the girl! Don't hurt her!" Syaoran ordered.

"Make me!" the man gritted his teeth.

"Drop her.. Or I'll shoot!" Li shouted. He had to, since a crowd was starting to form behind him, all whispering and some talking in fear all at the same time.

_Crowds,_ Syaoran thought.

"Oh yeah? Show me you can shoot then!" the guy shouted back. _Obviously in his middle 20's, _Li thought. He saw the man move the weak girl in front of him, as if to protect himself.

"Want me to do it? Sure!" Li put his hand behind his jacket and made it look like he was getting his gun.

"I thought police get their guns from their pockets!" the man asked, quite trembling based on the tremor if his voice.

""Well. You don't know policemen these days," Li said, his hand lamely behind his jacket. "We also have our style of hiding arms. Now drop the girl and the knife!" Li suddenly formed a "hand gun" behind his jacket. Stricken, the man dropped the girl, dropped his knife, and fell to his knees. "Please, don't shoot me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job and thinking, Officer Li," Chief of Police Yamazaki( hey, don't blame me if I can't think of any names! At least, this is different. Isn't it? ) congratulated Li with a salute.

"Just doing my job, sir," Li returned his salute.

"Well then, I'll just go and check how the interview is going with the man and the girl," and Chief walked away.

"Nice one, Li!" Eriol came from behind and slapped Li on the back. "maybe I can try the gun thing next time."

"Believe me, it won't work," Li kidded. "So, who was the man and the girl?"

"The man's name is Chien Tao, 24 years old, an electrician, has 4 younger siblings, a sick mother, and a gambling father," Eriol narrated. "He seems to have attacked the girl because of a her connection with the person who kicked his father out of a bodyguard job because his dad was a gambler and drinker, not to mention selling opium. That pretty girl," Eriol smirked, "is the close friend and relative of the person. Her name's Tomoyo Daidouji, 17-18 years old, an owner of a fashion designing company, single(Eriol smiled some more) and is living with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji. Since the attacker didn't have the chance to attack the real person, he attacked Daidouji," Eriol finished.

"Hmn, okay, I'll just check the girl," Syaoran said and walked towards the girl with gentle blue eyes and waist-length raven black- hair who was covered with a towel and drinking hot chocolate. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Huh?" the girl looked up weakly. "Oh! It's you mister.."

"Li, Officer Syaoran Li," he finished.

"Yes, the man who saved my life. Thank you," Tomoyo said, bowing her head.

"No, it's nothing. It's my job, Miss Daidouji." –Li

"But you are very good with your job, ne?"-Tomoyo

"Uh..yes," Li replied. "Are your folks picking you up?"

"Well, my cousin called and said that she is going to pick me up right away," Tomoyo said, smiling weakly. "You know how worried people can get," she finished.

_No, I don't._ Syaoran thought. _I don't have any cousins to worry about me. My mother is in Hong Kong, against my job, together with my 4 sisters. Eriol is my only family here, even though we just met about 3 to 4 years ago, we are really close. But aside form that, no more._ He kinda became sad upon the thought.

"Daijobu desu ka? Are fine, Mr. Li?"- Tomoyo

"Huh?? Oh, yes I am," he simply gave a feeble smile to Tomoyo, who gave the same one back.

Suddenly, a limo look- a- like(which means not a really long black or white one, juat a bit more smaller than the real limo), parks up near the sidewalk.

"Oh! My they are here!" Tomoyo exclaims.

"Really? Where?" Li turns to the direction where Tomoyo is pointing.

And the window of the "limo " slowly goes down…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please, R&R!! Thanks! I need inspiration..

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, G. M.C.!! Thank you for being there for me!

yours truly,

ani-mee12


	2. D' Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! I just thank CLAMP for creating such precious anime!

EDIT: I am so sorry! In the first chapter I wrote (or typed...) that the title is "WANTED: PERFECT HERO... lover?"! That was a draft, and I forgot to change it while I was uploading! I am so sorry, so to stop thy confusion, the real title of my fanfic is "WANTED:PERFECT PROTECTOR..lover?".. it sounds more interesting that way, don't you think?

NOTE: Let's go on with the story..

WANTED:PERFECT PROTECTOR..lover?

Chapter 2:**D' Meeting**

_And the window of the "limo" slowly goes down.._

"Tomoyo,darling, are you alright?Goodness!I thought for a minute I'd lose you, my only child," Sonomi cried out,and as soon as the window was down,she opened the door hurriedly, almost knocking down Li who was nearing it.(Ha! Thought it was Sakura he was going to see? Hehe, think again!)

"Um, Mrs. Daidouji?"-Li

"Yes? I am Mrs. Daidouji, and please, can you excuse me? I want to go to my daughter, Tomoyo," Sonomi replied quite worried.

"Uh, I'm Officer Li Syaoran, allow me to lead you to your daughter," Li offered.

"No, thank you, I am perfectly capable of leading myself, young man.Tomoyo, honey, are you still breathing?" she rushed to Tomoyo,almost tripping because of her high heels(and pretty high heels, I tell you).

"Ehehe..I'm fine, Mom.I'll stop breathing if you keep hugging me like that(cough!cough!)," Tomoyo reassured, trying to pull her mother's (tightly bound) arms of her.

"Oh!I'm so sorry,my daughter,gomen!Gomen nasai!"Sonomi said.

While mother and daughter talked, Li watched them with sad eyes. _How.. dramatic, _he thought. _When was the last time my mother Yelan Li hugged me? _He squirmed at the thought. _It seems like a very long time ago..._

Flashback..

"Mother, I will be fine! I am not the same 10-year old who lost his socks and camping hat twice," a 16-year old Syaoran was whining to his mother for being so worried.

"Really, my dear son, do you think I easily forget? You also lost your shirt your grandfather gave you," Yelan teased Li, smiling.

"Mom! Please don't let me feel guilty again!" Li whined even more.

"Hehe, I'm just kidding. Now let me fix your collar. You don't want to look disheveled while on a field trip for 1 week, do you?" She said while fixing Li's collar, but Li sort of pulled away a bit.

"Mom.. I'm not young anymore. I just turned 16 about 2 months ago! I can do it myself. I'm independent now," Li said while trying to fix his collar himself.

Yelan looked quite hurt, which Li noticed. "But that doesn't mean you are not my mom anymore. I just want to learn new things by myself," he explained, giving his Mom a light kiss on the cheek.

"You will always be my mother," Li said, smiling.

"And you will always be my one and only son.. I just want the best for you, Li'l Wolf," Yelan said.

"I know," he replied.

"I love you, my son. I will always, all of you, you and your sisters. You are my treasures. Take care, okay?" Yelan whispered and hugged her son.

"Yes, Mother," he hugged her back.

(Dramatic, ne?)

Present..

"Excuse me?"

"Nani?" Syaoran was brought back abruptly to reality by a feminine voice.

"Excusem moi (this is read as "ex-cue-sem-mwah"), Monsieur. Are you the one who saved my cousin?" the voice replied.

"Y-Yes.. I am the officer who got her out of that mess..", Li mumbled while he turned to face the voice.

He gaped.

He blinked.

"Yes?"-Li

"I want to thank you for such bravery you have shown. Common crowds would just have watched her die and do nothing.. or so I think, Mister.." the young (and disturbingly pretty) lady replied in such a business like manner.

"Uhm.. I am Officer Li Syaoran, Ma'am," he plainly reached out his hand.

"Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, cousin of the victim," she shook his hand. (NOTE: NO FIREWORKS)

"Yes, so I have heard." –Li

"Would you like a reward for such courage you've shown?" Sakura sort of plainly reached for her purse (UNITED COLORS OF BENETTON..WOW) which was handed by her chauffeur.

(I am VERY SURE you are not used to a very SERIOUS Sakura. Don't worry, she'll loosen up sooner or later.. Maybe..)

"No, thank you very much for the offer, Madame(sounds quaint, ne?), but it was my duty. As a policeman.." Li explained.

"Yes. A policeman of higher standards."-Sakura

"Uh, thanks for the flattery, Ms. Kinomoto."-LI

"That is not flattery, I assure you, Mr. Li. It is the truth." –Sakura

Silence.

Until..

"Syaoran! The mother of Ms. Daidouji(smiles) wants to talk to you. But I see you're busy, so I guess I'll be the one to do the talking to Tomoyo's(smiles again) Mom," Eriol said, then starts to walk away but is stopped by Li.

"Eriol, don't be impolite. Of course I'll talk to her mother. By the way, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, this is a fellow officer of mine, Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol, Ms. Kinomoto, cousin of Ms. Daidouji," Li introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said, shaking Eriol's outstretched hand.

"Also to you. Hmmm.. I see Ms. Daidouji is part of a family of beauty queens."- Eriol

This remark made Sakura's eyebrows go up.

"Aren't they, Syaoran?" –Eriol

Now both Li and Sakura's eyebrows are up. The difference? Sakura's are WAY up.

"Eriol.." Li hissed.

"On contrary, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo's mom and my mom, who are first cousins, were both models and "beauty queens", as you seem to call it, when they were about our age, or maybe younger," Sakura told him casually.

Long pause. Only sound? Eriol's grin widening.

"Excuse me, I'm going to Ms. Daidouji's mother now. Thank you for the talk and compliments, Ms. Kinomoto," Li bowed to Sakura.

"I think I will be also going to the car. Thank you, and welcome, Mr. Li," Sakura replied, then walked towards the "limo."

"I'm off, Eriol. And next time, SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Li warned him.

Eriol smiled(?) only wider.

"You ARE disgusting when you smile too much." –Li

"Ehehe.. Got it from Chief!"-Eriol

Li shudders, then walks towards Mother and Daughter Daidouji.

Syaoran was lying on his bed. He wasn't really sleeping (he's a light sleeper, I tell you). He tried to take a short nap, but he ended up tossing and turning on his bed.

"5:52 PM," Li mumbles. "Got to rest. There will be a local crime roving check later, 7 PM. Chief said he would call me at 6:00 if I need to be early at the station or need help in the Assembly later."

" Bummer," he mutters while trying his best to finally close his eyes.

When..

RING!RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! (a pretty noisy phone, eh?)

"Hello?" Syaoran reached abruptly his phone and answered beneath his pillows. "Early call by 8 minutes, huh?"

"Li! Thank goodness you are still at home," Yamazaki spilled out as soon as Li answered the phone.

"Of course I'm at home. I'm waiting for your call, remember?" –Li

"Very well. Hurry! Something's up here on Main Street! Stop by Miaki Hidesho Building. Kind of an attack again," Yamazaki said, giving instructions.

"Fine, I'm hurrying," Li shouted to the phone, which was a meter away from his closet, where he was already putting on a T-shirt.

"Good. Be sure to be here in 15 minutes. Bye!" –Yamazaki

Li put down the phone. "Well, what good timing. 2 straight days of murder attacks. Hope this one's less, how did Eriol call it? Harassing," Li muttered to himself, while rushing out the door.

" And I hope this one's a different person," he muttered again, returning to the room to get his keys.

He slammed the door behind him.

And you can hear a vehicle driving off in a big hurry.

WELL! That's about it for now. Ooooohh… Li is in for a surprise(I think). Too bad his "wishes" won't "come true"! Why? Hmm.. just patiently wait.. and **don't forget to RR!**

Special thanks to:

**KodokuLove**. Thanks for commenting it's a nice story!

**FlowerLover**. I hope in your next review (if ever), the comment will be not just_ awesome_, but totally **_more than awesome_**!

I'll try to update as soon as I can! I can only update on Saturdays and Sundays, but I'll try my best! Thanks to all you guys!

**G.M.C.!** Thanks for the inspiration and lending ears!

-happily yours,

**ani-mee12**


	3. Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own CCSakura or CLAMP..neither of the two..

NOTE: Okay! SO where did we stop last time? Oh! Yeah. Syaoran is called by "Chief" Yamazaki, right? Whoa, people! **NEED SOME IDEAS**! **PLEASE READ REVIEW and SUGGEST **so that I may **SERVE **y'all **BETTER**! **_Please and Thank you_**!

WANTED:PERFECT PROTECTOR..lover?

Chapter 3:**Arrangements**

_He slammed the door behind him._

_And you can hear a vehicle driving off in a big hurry.._

"You three! Go to the west wing of the building,the other, the east wing, and last one must guard the FIRE EXIT! The five of you, surround the room inside, but don't fire. I'll just call on the radio if it's time to rain bullets on them. The other 4, two will guard the main entrance, the other two guard the door leading to the stairs! The others, stay! Just keep your guard up, okay? Okay! Move, move, MOVE!" Yamazaki commanded at the top of his lungs.

"Chief, the bad guys just sent a message via phone to radio," Eriol held up his radio (the walkie-talkie look-a-like, only colored black? You know, those things..). "They said they'll let go of the hostages if we send 2 representatives carrying 100,000 in cash."

"Where on hell do we get that? Craps galore? They're impossible! Is there no other way?" Yamazaki asked, groaning.

"Wait, Sir, there's a transmission on the police car radio transmittor," one of police called out.

Transmission..

Cackle!Fizzit!zzzhhtt!

"_Yo! Hey, hell policemen! How 'dya doin'? I missed you all.. but.. We'll let go of the poor victims here, if and only if you bring over 2 damn guys up here, bringing 100,000, CASH! And we want it in no more than an hour.. No! half an hour! That's it! No money given, no victims returned.. then BANG! Bwahahahaha!_" the man on the radio laughed. (pretty creepy..)

"Is there no other way than that? We can't ready the money within that time. C'mon, surely you'd want something else," Yamazaki replied to the reciever.

"_Other way? Ha! Fat chance!_" –bad guy (whoever he is, I don't wanna know..)

"C'mon! We know you'd want something else," Yamazaki pleads.

"_Alright, alright, suckers! We'll minimize the amount. We just raided the whole place. Seems like we collected more than we need. 30,000. That's it. Oh, and to make things a lot better, just send 1 representative.."_

Yamazaki gulped. Eriol fidgeted.

"_..with no gun.."_

The other policemen listened nervously to the transmission.

"_.. and that guy will be the victim for the day, in front of all of you! We'd even do it on the top floor. In exchange for 26 people, that is.(snickers)_"

"26 people free, in exchange of the life of one of my men! Are you crazy?" Yamazaki nearly shouted.

"_(sound of a gun being readied to shoot) Well.. if that's how you put it. So, I guess I'll just be wasting my beautiful bullets on 26 useless people. Okay! Tako! Bring me the first one!_"

Sounds of a woman struggling, kicking, desperately trying to get out

"_LET GO OF ME! Don't you DARE hold me! Aaarrggh! Bastards! That's what you are!" –_ woman

"_Hear that?"_, the man's voice replied casually. "_Our very lucky hostage who just won the jackpot to death is.. Whoa! A super hot and big-time woman of all time! I'll kind of regret killing this one, but then, at least I got the best out of myself," – _man

"Let go of her," Yamazaki calmly (if he is still calm) ordered. "Don't kill her," Eriol seconded.

"_Why not? It will sure be nice to hear screams of terror and bullets going out everywhere like.. rattatatatat! Bam, Bang! Whoosh, BANG! Hehehehe.._" –man

A film of perspiration forms on both Yamazaki and Eriol's foreheads, but Yamazaki had more than he can hold.

"_No! Please, NOOO!_"- woman shrieks.

"Don't! Okay, okay, you got a deal!" Yamazaki nervously shouted to the car speaker.

"_What a pity. I was just going to start.. Anyway, do you understand my instructions? You'd better follow, or else.."_

"I got it! Just wait!" Yamazaki replied frantically.

"_Hey, just a warning.._ 'CHIEF'" the man said sarcastically. "_One thing I'm not good at.. is waiting." _

Zzzhhhttt! Fizzzhhtt! Cackle!

End of transmission

"Heck!" Yamazaki shouted. He scanned his officers. He didn't have to ask who wanted to enter martyrdom at that time. By just using their eyes, all said a big NO.

Well, of course, the mouth can change whatever the mind thinks about.

"Okay then. Men, who is it?"

Silence..

.. broken by a voice.

"Me," it said plainly.

Everybody turned towards the sound.

It was Syaoran.

"Officer Li! You're here! When did you.."

"About 10 minutes ago. I was already seeing and hearing the commotion, so I decided to walk in and listen quietly," Li replied.

So quietly that nobody heard his motorcycle park up near the exact car where the radio transmission passed on to.

"Uh.. are you sure about your decision?"

"It's quite obvious that nobody wants the slot of sacrificing their selves for the safety of 26 innocent people," Li explained, looking at his co-workers. (ouch! Believe me, that remark hurts.)

"All are thinking about their families, dreams, wishes..But I got nothing to think about. So I guess the cards are on me," he finished.

The others glanced down guiltily, even Yamazaki and Eriol.

"I-I'll go with you," Eriol interuppted him.

"No. Didn't you hear the guy? 1 person. No gun." – Li

"But.." – Eriol

"NO."

Li tossed his car keys and gun to Eriol. "Now, you get to drive Wolf. Take good care of him. His yours, after I get a bullet stuck in my heart," he whispered to Eriol, gesturing to his priced motorcycle.

"Y-You can't be serious about.." – Eriol

"I am serious! For crying out loud, Hiiragizawa! Don't make this hard for me! Don't even think about making me change my mind!" Li nearly shouted on Eriol's face.

Eriol clamped his mouth shut. He knew when his apartment neighhbor's patience grew short.

"Very well then. It's settled. Li, you bring this suitcase up with you. Try to deal wit," Yamazaki gave Li final instructions when he cut in.

"I know."

Yamazaki took a moment to just stare at his best major. "This is it, son," he sighed heavily. "Say hello to my father and sister for me, up in the Great Above. That is, if you do, or ever go there."

Syaoran didn't say anything. Eriol smiled feebly at him, and patted Wolf (Li's motor) gently. He gave Syaoran a knowing glance, as if he trusted Heaven and Earth that Li would come out, still alive.

Syaoran just gave a little shrug, then picked up the suitcase, handed to him by Yamazaki, and ran up the steps.

Eriol peeked at the moved door.

Syaoran was gone.

_Heck,_ Syaoran thought. _Why am I doing this again?_ He talked to himself. An inner voice replied.

_You asked for it, and now you got it._

"But I'm not doing this for heroism or popularity.. I'm just doing this for the love of duty.. right?" he muttered, asking the voice.

No answer. Even his inner voice cannot answer the question.

Finally, he reached the doors.

The doors that will lead to his death.

Or so he thought.

They heard the knock on the door.

"This is it, men," the most well-featured man of all the four masked guys said. "Do you hear that people? You are about to be set free!"

Muffled voices answered him, since the hostages were all lying face-down on the floor.

** ADVERTISEMENT **

Okay. So I don't have names for all the bad guys. Lets just give 'em codenames, 'kay?

**Leader of the bad guys** – Guy 1

**Second bad guy **- Guy 2

**Third bad guy -** Guy 3

**Fourth bad guy **- Guy 4

Sorry, I really have no time thinking of names for these evils. Besides, they'll be present only in this chapter, right?

Okay! Move on to story! CIAO!

** end of advertisement **

"Shut up! I didn't ask you to reply!" Guy 1 shouted back at the hostages.

Deafening silence. Only the scraping of Guy 1's shoes can be heard.

"Open the door," Guy 1 commanded Guy 4, who was standing near the door.

Meanwhile, Guy 2 was holding the same woman who was supposed to be shot earlier. She was silent, but the fiery glare in her eyes meant daggers. If looks can kill, the bad gang could have been dead by now.

However, she stopped glaring when a man came in the room.

Syaoran.

"Okay, the living sacrifice's description: Brown hair, amber eyes, and is carrying the suitcase with the money in it. Alright! Hello, our most-awaited visitor!" greeted Guy 1.

Syaoran only glared at him, silent.

"Ooohh, a quiet type.. Okay, get the damn out of it! Money time!" – Guy 1

Syaoran handed him the suitcase, which Guy 1 later checked, and was counted by Guy 3. Guy 3 nodded in approval, meaning it was a complete 30,000 in there. (Don't ask how they got the money. At least 30,000 is easier to find than 100,000)

"Now, release the hostages, just as you told us," Li said, monotonous.

"Fine, I'm just getting to it. Okay, slowly and quietly line up to the door, no pushing around, craps, you'll reach the door," Guy 1 ordered the hostages, except one.

The woman.

"That's only 25 people. Where's the 26th," Li asked when he turned around to ask Guy 2, when he came face-to-face with the last (but definitely NOT the least) hostage.

_Sakura Kinomoto!_, Syaoran thought, disbelievingly.

Sakura only gave him a small (and I mean small) and feeble smile.

Guy 1 saw this, and gave an evil smirk.

"You know each other? My, my, this world is definitely getting smaller at each moment," he said casually.

Both Sakura and Syaoran glared at him.

"Whoa, slow down there. Remember, I AM in CHARGE," Guy 1 commanded. "Soo.. I'm sure you are wondering why she's the only one left, huh?" he asked Li.

Syaoran gave a small nod.

Guy 1 was silent for quite a moment, before answering.

"This woman.." he started, "is one of the most successful and big-time women all-over Japan, and even in other countries! Many have been envious of her wealth and fame, and not to mention, her beauty," he caressed Sakura's cheek. A shiver went up to her spine. Only that, this shiver was a shiver of disgust.

"Many have tried kidnapping, assassinating, robbing, and even raping her in the thought," Guy 1 continued while looking lavishly at Sakura, enjoying the view. "And I, at this very moment, am very proud that I have been the one of those who finally have to get her wealth, and moreover, to get her beauty and body.." his voice trailed of as he stared at her face, her neck, her chest, then her waist. And finally, her long, slender legs. He seemed disappointed that her thighs were covered from his view by her black, silk skirt that reached down to her knees. He started to proceed into lifting her skirt, when Syaoran interuppted him.

"So, what's the point?" Syaoran said, jaws clenched.

He didn't even know why his jaws automatically clenched at the sight of Guy 1 attempting to lift Sakura's dress.

_Maybe because I don't like the thought of men disrespecting a woman's privacy_, Syaoran thought. _Or maybe not,_ he continued to himself, upon feeling also the disappointment of not seeing her slim, sexy...

_Get a grip_, he scolded himself for thinking that way. _You should be opposing the evil's thoughts, not going with them._

He let out a breath.

"Hmmp. You don't get it still, do you?" the man asked him rather plainly. "Or, you just don't want to get it?"

Li raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"It is victorious, upon the opponent's side, that they get to hostage, kidnap, or touch the well-known Sakura Kinomoto. And now, I am to claim my prize," Guy 1 smirked, and motioned Guy 3 to capture Syaoran.

"Lemme go," was all Li could mumble.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Guy 1 shook his finger at Li's face. "You volunteered."

_Darn_, was all Li can think about.

"Now, let her go. You've got a sacrificial gift for the Hell gods, now let her go," Li demanded.

"What makes you think I'll let a priced possession go that easy?"

Li felt anger surge in his veins.

"You tricked us!" was all Li can yell.

Down below , at the foot of the building, Eriol could hear Li shouting.

"Traitor! Liar! Y-You tricked us! You said you'll let ALL of them go!"

Eriol turned to Yamazaki to tell him, but he seemed to have already heard it.

"Men, MOVE!"

Suddenly, on the 4th story of the building, where the terrace was, everybody, up or below, saw Li being dragged there, all the Guys behind him, Guy 2 holding Sakura, and Guy 3 holding Li.

"Don't shoot!" Syaoran yelled.

"Men, stop! Hold your fire!" Yamazaki instantly shouted.

"Liar," Li hissed to Guy 1.

"Say all the words you wanna say, 'cause those are gonna be your last," Guy 1 whispered huskily to Li, holding the gun up to Li's head.

"No! Wait! I thought you only wanted the money! Don't kill him! He hasn't done anything to deserve this!" Sakura suddenly screamed.

Guy 1 ignored her.

_Yes_, Syaoran thought._ I have done something to deserve this.. I disobeyed my mom.. now it's payback time.. _

"Say bye-bye," Guy 1 said, ready to fire.

When suddenly..

Sakura heard a yell. She had closed her eyes, not wanting to see the martyred young man die because of her. That is, until she heard a yell.

She opened her eyes to see everything happen so fast.

Li, who was standing near the edge of the terrace, held by Guy 3, suddenly shifted his weight, and pulled Guy 3 over the edge.

And he fell to the ground, 3 stories below.

Everything was so fast, that Sakura only saw Syaoran hitting Guy 4 with a metal stick, knocking him, unconscious, then punching Guy 1 on the nose, grabbing the gun, and hitting it against Guy 1's face, but Guy 1 dodged it, and so he hit Guy 2 instead, and Sakura fell to the floor upon her release.

"Run! Go, run!" Li shouted to her.

He didn't need to tell her. She was already near the door..

When..

Guy 1 grabbed her by the hair. She shrieked, and shrieked even more when a bruised, lip and nose-bleeding Guy 1 placed a knife near her throat.

"That's it! I'm doing this once and for all!" Guy 1 raised the knife...

And everybody heard a loud bang.

Sakura felt herself falling towards the ground, but strong arms catching her just in time. Then she felt a loud thump behind her.

Guy 1 was dead. It was over.

And she looked up to see a good-looking young man cradling her in his arms, looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" was all she heard.

And she fainted in his arms.

"..gee, so I won't be able to drive Wolf?"

"You heard what I told you. Now, give me my keys, and gun."

" I'm beginning to wish that you were hit."

A light laugh. "Take that back."

"The keys?"

"No. What you said."

Voices... Yech. Her head hurt.

"Fine. Darn.. Hmp.. I'm off, then. Gotta go."

"Sure."

Then slamming of door.

She heard voices everywhere, but there were 3 voices standing out.

"Officer.. her father."

"Nice to meet you."

Why was the youngest voice the only voice she heard when her ears and heart decided? Who were they..

"..must have fainted of fatigue.. or tension.."

"..what was she doing in that building, anyway?"

"..dunno."

Sakura heard the voices discuss quietly as soon as she woke up groggily. Wondering where she was, she tried to sit up, but felt suddenly weak.

"Don't overdo it, Ms. Kinomoto. You are in good hands now."

Sakura turned to the direction of the voice.

_Oh,_ she thought. _A medic. A guy medic._

She looked past the man, and saw Syaoran talking to Yamazaki, and her father.

Her father?

_What is he doing here anyway?_ She gave an annoyed thought.

That's when Li turned to her direction, and saw her awake. And he excused himself to the two older men, and walked towards her. She felt more relaxed upon realizing this.

"Breathing easier?"

"Uh.. yes. Quite reassuring, isn't it, Mr. Li?"

"Yes. Very reassuring."

Pause. Why did their discussions end with a pause, anyway?

"It's over, Ms. Kinomoto. No more stupid men to hurt you here. No more money-obssessed, or beauty-obssessed, for that matter, to take you away and make you feel disgusted all over," Li reassured her, sitting on the chair beside Sakura's bed.

He knew how she felt when that stupid man touched her cheek?

"Really..," Sakura replied weakly._ I sure hope that was the last one. But that is quite impossible._

Very impossible.

"Sakura, dear, are you," Fujitaka started as soon as he reached her bed.

"I'm fine. I'm breathing. Do I have to state the obvious?" Sakura snapped in.

Li and Yamazaki looked at Fujitaka questioningly. Fujitaka gave a weak shrug.

Yamazaki broke the silence. "Ms. Kinomoto, I," he started, but was interuppted by a squeal.

"Sakura-chan! You are alive!" Tomoyo ran towards her, practically pushing the men, hugging Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura softly said.

"I-I didn't know how to react w-when I heard y-you had a-another of th-those..," Tomoyo was obviously gonna cry, if Sakura didn't comfort her.

The men waited for them to settle down. "Ms. Kinomoto, I want to inform you, that your father and I had decided, to give you a private bodyguard."

_Not new to me_, she thought._ Always happens._

"But she had bodyguards before," Tomoyo interuppted. "Out of 11 bodyguards, 4 wanted to kill her, 2 wanted to rape her, and 3 wanted to rob her. The 2 others were killed whenever she had an attack."

"Tomoyo, please.." Sakura whispered.

"We already know that, Ms. Daidouji. Her father and I talked while Mr. Li here, has entertained Ms. Kinomoto, when we finally had the decision," Yamazaki explained.

"And..?" Tomoyo asked.

"We realized that Mr. Li is going to be her new private bodyguard. And this time, she is greatly assured that she will fall into no harm, no harm at all." - Yamazaki

"I am?" Li asked, surprised.

"He is?" Sakura asked at the same time.

Fujitaka nodded.

They stared at each other, for a moment.

This was different.

Likely different, that is.

That's that! Soo? Whaddaya think? Cool? Awesome? Or kinda needs more "**_spice_**?" **Please RR! Please **and** thank you!**

I'll try to update soon! **Oo**

Wait for the next chapter!There's** more brewing up! **Please** give suggestions, **Iwill** SURELY **appreciate it!

**"chauncy" alwayz,**

** ani-mee12**

**P.S. Kinda long, isn't it? Coz this one's more detailed. Expect longer chapters whenever there's action in my story. I don't want to make my story "all rushed up!" I want my readers to imagine and enjoy! So that's what ya do,'kay? (",)**


	4. Moving in and starting out

Disclaimer: I do not own CCSakura or CLAMP! Obviously..

NOTE: Syaoran's moving in to Sakura's house! A "bit" of conflict in Syaoran and Eriol's friendship! To find out why, **_Just RR! Suggest through reviews! Save the world from cavities! (?) Please and thank you!_**

WANTED: PERFECT PROTECTOR...lover?

Chapter 3:** Moving in and starting out **

_"I am?" Li asked, surprised._

"_He is?" Sakura asked at the same time._

_Fujitaka nodded._

_They stared at each other, for a moment._

_This was different._

_Likely different, that is._

"So, this bodyguard is officially- guaranteed safe? Just because he's a well-known police doesn't mean we can trust him..," Tomoyo reasoned to Sakura, who was sitting on the back porch of Tomoyo's house. It has been a day and a half after the attack, and a lazy Friday afternoon too. Tomoyo invited Sakura over to her practically big "mansion" to spend the day talking about the arrangements on the bodyguard issue. (Wait till you see Sakura's house...)

"At first I thought and felt the same way, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied. "However, I don't know what happened inside me, but at the very instant I saw him, I knew I could trust him. Something told me so."

"Oh, please, Sakura-chan. Don't tell me you base things on emotions now, not your logic anymore!"

"I realized that, if I based it on my logic, it will tell the same thing to my mind, Tomoyo. I don't know why, but I just know one thing: I can really trust him. And besides, he doesn't look so bad," Sakura said.

"Don't fool around me now. Your life and safety is on the lines with this one. I just have been carried away by your previous guards, I guess," Tomoyo said after taking a sip from her lemonade.

"I know, I know. And I'm not fooling around. Besides, don't you think you should be thankful enough? My newbie guard was the man who saved your life once. It's him, Tomoyo, I can feel it. I just know that my 12th bodyguard is not going to fail me this time, big time. Trust me in this, okay?" Sakura answered back, closing her eyes.

Sakura only heard Tomoyo's weary sigh as a reply.

8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8

"This is the bestie-best in all your cases, Li. Imagine! Getting to enjoy a real Crosswind, living in the very house of your employer, getting to follow a beauty and big-time woman all around, maybe even two of them, and getting 12,000 wage every month! What could be better?" Eriol sort of exclaimed to Syaoran. " I mean, besides it being better than just driving around with a motorcycle, living in a grouchy apartment, seeing "cute" women flirt with you if you weren't hiding from them, and getting a mere 1600 per month here in the station, and it even comes in irregularly?"

"Believe me, the 2nd option was much, much better," Syaoran muttered, leaning against the pale yellow-painted wall of Eriol's office. "At least I can drive around without worrying that I may dent my _employer's car_. I had to live in her house 'cause my apartment was a bit far. Too risky for emergencies. Following beauties? No comment.. And I think my wage was too much for my job. Too big."

"You should be thankful you got a big opportunity like this. Now I realize what you mean 'my fellow workers are jealous' issue. There are sure too much green-eyed monsters in this office today," Eriol said matter-of-factly. "And I have a higher rank than you, yet you're the one chosen! Believe me, Chief really knows you have the ability. You are meant for this job, no doubt!"

"Thanks for the flattery," Li said sarcastically, simply folding his arms, as if disgusted at the compliment. "But I don't need it. Why don't you give those to someone else, huh? Go choke it in him. And if he doesn't get it in, shake him_ real hard_. Hmmpph," he almost glared daggers at Eriol.

"Why are you like that! It is the truth! What's wrong with praising you for the great work? What do you want me to tell you? You smell like sweat socks?" Eriol glared back at Li, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so hostile when you're being praised? Huh? I swear, even though you have been my friend for quite a while, I still don't dig you. What ever is fluctuation in the gears of your head?" Eriol raised the pitch of his voice.

Li looked really annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"You always, _always_, keep that attitude! Don't you remember? You promised me you'd change that. But I see you still haven't. So, what? Do you like how I treat you now? No more_ praises_?" Eriol banged his fist on his table.

Li shook silently inside, feeling heat flow through his throbbing veins.

_What's this_? He thought angrily. _Eriol's adding himself to my burden! God! Isn't the problem with my own family enough?_

"You never even told me why you act like that. I sometimes feel you dislike this job, but you still push yourself to do it," Eriol suddenly stood up, almost knocking his chair back, and faced Li, beet-red. "Why don't you jus,"

"I better go back to my desk. I've got a ton of papers to clear up before I leave on Monday," he interrupted hastily, as he started to leave.

"Yeah, you better," Eriol mumbled, sitting back down, as Li slammed the door behind him.

8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8

"When is he moving here?" Tomoyo asked Sakura while she (Sakura) was putting a new bed sheet on the bed where Li was going to sleep in. The room was spacious enough, just enough for a bathroom, 1.5 m x 2.75 m bed (width x length consecutively), an oak desk with a chair, a stool, a small nightstand with drawers in it, near the bed (with a lampshade), and an intercom near the door of the bathroom, beside the bed, but a little high to reach, but enough to hear and answer to, in case of emergency. It was located on the 2nd floor of the house, end of the hallway (where no one can notice and hear someone leaving there), and 2 rooms away from Sakura's bedroom. Everything looked great, especially because Sakura insisted that she be the one to clean, fix (with the help of the repairman still), and prepare the room for Li's arrival. She didn't know why, but it was the first time, after almost 8 years, that she did some housework.

"Tomorrow, Monday. He'll be here in about 6 or 6:30 in the morning," Sakura answered lightly, finished smoothing the bed sheet on the bed properly.

"But _why_ are you the one doing all the work?" Tomoyo asked skeptically, watching Sakura.

"I don't know, but I like the feeling of working for someone else, and not others working for me." – Sakura

She picked the dirty materials and went out of the room, followed by Tomoyo, only to find 22 anxious maids, janitors, gardeners, and repairmen outside it, waiting on her.

"I am fine! No need to worry. And I'm already finished. Tsun, Ryo, Ling, and Dao, you do the rest. Make sure that the air-conditioning, plumbing, ventilation, and electricity work well and no faults, if possible. I want our newbie to feel comfortable, okay?" Sakura gently ordered the 4 repairmen in front. They obediently scurried inside the room.

"Ma'am, I'll take the laundry. You can rest in the patio. We have prepared refreshments," one maid said while getting the dirty clothing out of her hands.

"Thank you. You are very kind," Sakura replied, smiling.

In the patio..

"I can't believe you did all that work, just for the convenience of your new bodyguard! You sure you will just treat him as a guard?" Tomoyo glanced teasingly at the beautiful girl across from the table. "Or is there something else I have to know? I'm your cousin and best friend. You can confide to me..,"

"Shut up, Tomo-chan! I just met him. And I'm pretty sure I'll be treating him as what he is supposed to be, a bodyguard," Sakura punched Tomoyo playfully.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Besides, I think he will always look and be that way to me," Sakura let her thoughts trail off. "Only a bodyguard.. No more, no less..,"

8! 8! 8! 8! 8! 8! 8! 8! 8! 8

Meanwhile, in Li's apartment..

"So, I have to be there tomorrow by 6 AM?" Li plainly asked the person on the phone.

"Yes. Chief said so. Make sure that all the things you need are complete. You can still return there in your apartment if necessary. Since we are neighbors, Chief asked me to be the one to guard your apartment room. I can only say yes. Bring your keys too," Eriol explained stiffly. "You get it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Have to go."- Eriol

Click!

Syaoran could only sigh tiredly.

8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8

Sakura was fidgeting anything she can put her hands on, whether it is the living room curtain or house plant. But she didn't care at all. All she can think about was the arrival of Li Xiao Lang, her newest personal bodyguard.

"What is it with him anyway?" she whispered to herself. No one answered. Besides, she was the only person in the living room. She had been awake at 5:45 AM and decided to wait for Syaoran instead.

Now, alone in the living room with a cup of coffee, she regretted staying there, but didn't have the heart to leave.

_He might think I'm too excited over the fact that he's going to have to live here,_ she thought endlessly. _Why am I waiting on him so early? Ever since that day that I learned he was going to be my bodyguard, I couldn't help myself, I felt happy and secured. Why am I like this?_

She glanced at the big mantel clock. 5:56 AM.

_I hope he won't notice anything peculiar about my actions, _Sakura began to ponder more._ I hope he becomes comfortable here and enjoy his work as well. I hope I won't be too much on him-_,

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the system intercoms in the living room beep. Immediately, she reached for it and asked on the mouthpiece. "Yes?"

"_Good morning, Ma'am Kinomoto. There is a man here to see you. Is he your new guard?_" the guard, who was in the guard house, replied.

"His descriptions: Brown hair, amber eyes, name is Li Syaoran. Positive?" –Sakura

A pause. "_All are positive. Let him in now?" –guard_

"Yes."

She turned the intercom off. _Good_, was all she thinks about. _He is here. Pretty early, too._

About a minute later, she heard her doorbell rang. And the exact moment she rushed to the door and opened it to see Li, in a brown jacket, grey shirt, and black pants with rubber shoes, she glanced at the clock again. 6:00 AM.

_On time and still good-looking even in the early hours of the morning. Not much fashion sense, though. Better not let Tomoyo see him like this_, Sakura thought.

"Good morning, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. I am your new private bodyguard, Li Syaoran," Li introduced himself, shaking Sakura's hand.

"Same to you. Thank you for coming really on time, without a minute to spare," Sakura greeted, smiling. "Come in. I will lead you to your room."

Li silently followed Sakura through the winding staircase, thinking. _I really wanted to tell her how good she looked in the morning, flushed-face and all, and that she should really smile often_, _but who am I to do that? I'm just a bodyguard to her. That's that. Zip._

"Here it is," Sakura opened the door, and presented it shyly to Li. "I hope you appreciate it and be comfortable.. I was the one who cleaned it all up, except on the electricity."

_Even when she's shy or nervous, she still looks great.._, Li's thoughts wandered.

"Now here are instructions, but I don't want to be too strict on you. Everyone in this house has a rule to follow, okay?" Sakura said, returning to her business-like mode, while leading Li into the room.

Li only nodded.

"Good. Now, those windows are not just windows, it's really a secret exit if ever there's too much trouble. I put you in this room purposely, 'cause I can tell you know how to handle people. This room is yours freely, but try not to mess up too much okay?" –Sakura

Again, Li nodded, while sitting on the bed. He pushed the stool towards Sakura, and she nodded her thanks.

Sitting down, she told more. "Now, if ever there's any trouble, or anything urgent, or anything you need, you can use the intercom, I'm sure you know how to use that, to announce to the whole house or to someone in particular. On your desk I've posted it there," she said, pointing at the oak desk across the room. She then noticed that Syaoran was smoothing the sheets she had placed the day before. "Uhm, you like those?"

Li gave a small smile. "Green's my favorite color."

"Oh," Sakura smiled back, trying to hide her happiness in guessing the right color of bed sheet to place.

Pause. (Very common, isn't it?)

"Before I forget, here are your keys. The Yale key is here for you room, even for the bathroom. Dual-use keys," Sakura explained. "The Diam key is for the whole house, front door or backdoor, again, Dual-use, and the last key is for the Crosswind, the car. It's kind of different form other Crosswinds 'cause this one's smaller, faster, and hi-tech. Specialized. You will be the one to buy locks for your closet and so forth."

Li nodded again. He wanted to say he already knew it, but he didn't. He let Sakura feel her importance around the house.

"I'm going down now. If breakfast is ready, I'll call you through the intercom. I'll give you time to unpack. Hmm.. Good-looking clothes you have there, but you better change those to something much more enhancing. Someone is coming over. A clothes' critic. Careful," Sakura winked at him, before she could stop herself.

At the compliment on his clothes, he consciously looked at it. These looked good to her? But still, he felt great, especially when Sakura winked and smiled at him, he felt light-headed.

_Why didn't I notice that cute dimple on her right cheek before? Oh, yeah, she didn't smile much then, when I met her, _Li asked himself. _But remember, you are not here to flirt with your boss; you are here to protect her. You can't possibly start liking her. If her life falls over the line, you're dead also. Remember that,_ he scolded himself.

"I will. Get ready and unpack, that is." –Li

Sakura smiled one last time, and dismissed him with a wave of a hand. Then she left.

Li sat on the bed for a moment of silence, and then started unpacking, muttering 3 final words before getting indulged in getting ready.

"I'm moving in."

8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8!8

**Whew! Real long! Anywayz, rr!**

**t.c.c.i.c. GMC!**

**Thanks for the _totally awesome_ review, FlowerLover!**

**Wait up for the upcoming chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

Yours truly,

Ani-mee 12


	5. Impressionism

Disclaimer: I do not own CCSakura or CLAMP! They'd haunt me if I ever did!

NOTE:sequel to chappie 4,obviously! Cute chapter, please read! A lot of fashion tips involved! If you do not wish to read such, read at your own risk! **_Just R&R! Suggest through reviews! Please and thank you!_**

**P.S. **the word "Impressionism" is not part of the real world's vocabulary. There is no such word. But it is cute, ne?

WANTED: PERFECT PROTECTOR...lover?

Chapter 5:** "Impressionism"**

"_I will. Get ready and unpack, that is." –Li_

_Sakura smiled one last time, and dismissed him with a wave of a hand. Then she left._

_Li sat on the bed for a moment of silence, and then started unpacking, muttering 3 final words before getting indulged in getting ready._

"_I'm moving in."_

"_SAKURA_!"

Sakura turned to the direction of the voice, shocked. (I mean, in the early hours of the morning, do you expect someone to _YELL_?) She was relieved to find out it was only Tomoyo, rushing into the kitchen, looking pretty gorgeous for a girl arriving at promptly 6:45 AM. She scanned her dear cousin with envious eyes.

_Nice dark brown Capri pants_, she thought. _And pairing it with a crisp beige tank top underneath a pale brownish yellow silk jacket, and black, leather ankle-high boots IS quite attractive. I wish I had her sense of fashion.. maybe some cute guy will notice me.. someone like Sya-_

Thank goodness Sakura was jerked back to the present before she could even continue with it. _What was I thinking? _Was all she could ponder on until Tomoyo bombarded her with inquiries.

"Is he here? He already ate breakfast? What _is_ for breakfast?"

Sakura gave a light laugh. "Whoa, slow down. Yes, no, ask the maids."

"But I thought you were going to be the one to cook. You are good at culinary arts. It has been one of your talen_ts _no one can deny," Tomoyo gave a small frown.

_Oh. _Sakura thought. _She envies my cooking?_

"Really, Tomo-chan. It is obvious I'm going to set the table," she said, showing Tomoyo the plates and stuff. "We're going to eat in the patio. It will be much more invigorating, and a good, light atmosphere can add to the freshness of the day."

88888888888888888888

_Heck, what am I going to wear?_

Syaoran had spent a short, prompt 15 minutes unpacking, since there wasn't much to bring. Only a small, brown suitcase, a green duffel bag, and a small, black knapsack. He really didn't bring much clothes, nor did he really care how he looked. He was just a bodygard, anyway.

But now wasn't the time to think that way.

"30 minutes! 30 useless minutes spent, just trying to find something good to wear.. for _breakfast!_ What is the problem with me? This never happened to me before!" Syaoran paced around, messing his hair, some of the "good" clothes he know spread on the bed.

_I cannot blame myself either. I want to look good. In front of other people. In front of my new "family",_ he passed the thought bitterly. _Bah! I also have to admit, I want to look good in fornt of Ms. Kinomoto.. but the thing she said about a "clothes' critic" coming over? Seriously, I took that as a pretty good warning.._, he continued to pace around._ Not to mention the fact that I heard a scream downstairs. The critic must have arrived already.. oh, brother.._

He then sat on the bed (not on the clothes, mind you), and glared at the clothing.

"Why do I have to make a fuss over you?", he cried out, desperately. "It is definitely not true that 'clothes make a man', right? RIGHT?" he was about to scold the clothes some more when the intercom suddenly received transmission. He wearily answered.

"Yeah? I mean, hello, what is it?"

"_Mr. Li? Are you alright?" _asked a worried female voice on the other end of the line.

_Oops_, Li thought. _Wrong timing.._

"Not really. I mean, adjusting to a new room is pretty, uhm, weary for a person to do." _ Lame_, Li sneered at his reason.

"_Yes, I find the same feeling unbearable most of the time,_" Sakura answered, trying to understand.

Pause.

"Well, what's the rush? Is there a problem downstairs? Is it the scream I heard earlier?" – Li

He heard Sakura giggle and whispered something. Then he heard a faint but audible amused reply, since the person was far from the intercom. "_I am definitely NOT the problem, Mr. Li!_"

Li sighed. _Another girl. Eriol was right about following beauties around. Well, what do you expect? Sakura's a girl. It is much better that she invited a girl rather than a guy.._Li clenched his jaw at the thought. Sakura must have heard, "_Mr. Li? Oh, we're sorry. We find that rather funny. Forgive us."_

"No. It's fine. I mean, it is good to have a sense of humor, right?" – Li

_"Yes. But not ALL the time,"_ Sakura stressed.

Pause.

"Well, why d'you call?"-Li

"_Oh? Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Breakfast is to be served in 10 minutes. Please try to be hear on the dot,_" Sakura said, then suddenly whispered. _"And remember what I said about the 'clothes' critic'?"_

Li mumbled a yes.

_"Well, she is the person who screamed. She's looking rather gorgeous today, so try and be the same. Dressed well, that is. Even I dressed up, since it doesn't look good to eat wearing a nightgown and robe, right? Very unpleasant for the guests. Well, that's it. I have to get off the intercom. See you in 10 minutes!" _Click!

Li released a held breath. "Now, back to the clothes..," he said, glancing at the bed.

888888888888888888888888

"Really! Did he have to think _I _was the trouble," Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, with the scream you have, I am pretty sure I would think the same," Sakura teased her.

"Sakura-chan..!"- tomoyo

Then there was silence.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" –Sakura

Sakura's back was to the door leading to the patio, so she didn't see who was standing near the doorway. She only did see when she turned.

"Oh!"

8888888888888888888888

_Do I look okay?_

Li scanned himself.

"Aargh! I've been standing in front of the mirror for 5 minutes! That's long already!"

(hah! Did you think syaoran was already downstairs? Think again! I am sooo good at twists..)

Li took one last glance at himself, before leaving the bathroom.

"Here goes nothing."

8888888888888888888888888

_What? Who? When? Where..._

Syaoran's jaw nearly fell.

Well, yeah. Tomoyo looked pretty good. Especially Sakura. But something else caught his eye, and made his eyebrows go _up_.

There was a guy.

Sitting beside Sakura. His arm draped over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura placed her hand on the man's free arm, and hugged him. He simply rested his chin on Sakura's forehead.

_Wow,_ Li thought, annoyed. _Talk about public display of affection..._

"Oh, Mr. Li! Come sit with us!" the brunette girl patted the chair beside her.

Li nodded, then walked towards the chair. That was when Sakura saw him.

"Oh.."

88888888888888888888

"He does look _good."_

Sakura was hugging the guy beside her, when she heard him whisper, "Is he your new bodyguard? He looks pretty good, I tell you. Take a look."

_Wow, _Sakura thought. _He looks awesome in those black jeans he was wearing earlier, top that with a ash-colored polo and the same brown jacket, but now his hair's more fixed than earlier. Plus, he changed his rubber shoes to dark brown plaid ones. Amazing.._

"Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura was abruptly brought back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"Is this okay?" –Li

"oh, yes. Quite attractive. Nice one, Li."

"Thanks."

Tomoyo was scanning Li from head to toe, Li obviously flustered at the show. The guy who was holding Sakura told her, "You're overdoing it, Tomoyo. He looks dashing. Besides, it's just breakfast time."

Tomoyo gave one last look, galnced at Sakura, and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Upon seeing this, Sakura blushed.

Syaoran felt relieved. _This is harder than any crime I can handle.._

"Mr. Li?"

"Hnm?"

"Uhm, I'd like to introduce this good-looking man here beside me," the man smiled at Sakura, "is Hon. Touya Kinomoto.."

_What! She's already married? To that man?_

".. my older brother."

_Oh._

"Nice to meet you, Sir Touya Kinomoto."

"I prefer being called just Mr. Touya. It's fine with me."

"Well, yes..Mr. Touya." –Li

Sakura sensed the awkwardness between the two. Touya looked very skeptical and even narrowed his eyes, while Li looked he wanted to dodge Touya over.

Both looked like they were throwing thunderbolts at each other, through their eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle this job of taking care of my sister?"- Touya

"I won't be called to do this duty if I weren't capable enough."-Li

"Enough? You make it sound like you can't do it. Besides, people sometimes hire guards who really aren't the type," Touya snapped back.

"Well, I assure you, I'm not one of them."

"How many percent sure?"

"As long as the zeros go."

"Zeros? So you mean 0? Hah!"

"I meant as the zeros go and follow the number 1, not plain 0, ya' know."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Wanna bet on it?

BOOM! Thunderbolts clashed, lightning flashed. The water below crashed against the rocks below wildly. Li and Touya were standing over the near edge of a cliff and got ready, when Sakura entered the scene.

"Ehehe.. Oni-chan, Li, it is NOT very nice to fight in front of the food."

Touya and Li were already standing, but quickly sat down.

"We're not fighting," they said together. Li glared, and Touya did the same.

Tomoyo giggled. Sakura sweatdropped.

But Sakura remembered her authority over her home. "You two, stop this childish quarrel. Oni-chan, you are always welcome in my home, but know the limits of your power as vice-president of a large government agency, because this is my home. Li, I'm sorry for my skeptical brother. But you should have controlled yourself in the first place. Now, we will enjoy breakfast, be it with glaring daggers at each other, or no glaring daggers. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Good," Sakura sighed.

_Whew_, Sakura thought. _I do hope first impressions don't last long. This.. impressionism stuff is getting through my head!_

And they ate in partial silence.

Sakura prayed that she would be right.

88888888888888888888888888

Well? (",) I love it when Touya and Li quarrel! They're soo kawaii to watch!

**Touya**: Hey! D'you think I enjoy talking to that guy?

**Li**: How 'bout me? I feel disgust when I just hear his awful voice!

**Touya**: Same here..(glares)

**Li**: Ditto..(glares back)

**Sakura**: That's enough! Can't you see ani-mee12's requesting people to review just to read your lives and thoughts of such? Grow up, will you?(expasrated)

**Touya and Li: (ashamed ? )** ...

**Me:** Ehehe..thanks Sakura..

**Sakura**: No prob.. now, go back inside the house or I'll have to scold you for good!

(Touya and Li scurries away)

**Me: **Er.. **R&R**, please..


	6. It All Starts in the Kinomoto Household

Disclaimer: C'mon! You definitely know that I do **not** own CCSakura!

NOTE: **Gomen nasai!** Late, LATE update! Sorry, especially for those who reviewed and waited **a lot!** Here, this chappie is dedicated to you, guys! Please R&R! appreciation highly accepted!

WANTED: PERFECT PROTECTOR—lover?

Chapter 6: "**It All Starts in the Kinomoto Household..**"

_ Whew, Sakura thought. I do hope first impressions don't last long. This.. impressionism stuff is getting through my head!_

_And they ate in partial silence._

_Sakura prayed that she would be right._

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_Groan,_ the sleepy brown-haired man hid his head beneath the pillows.

_It's morning already?_

Syaoran wearily heaved his body up from the beckoning bed. He looked at his digital alarm clock. 5:17 AM.

_Darn it, _he mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom. _Why did she have to make that bed so overly comfortable? I usually wake earlier than today. For me, half-past 5 is already late. I'd better hurry…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Mr. Li, good morning. Are you there? I hope I am not disturbing you. Are you already awake?"_

At the sound of the intercom, especially the flowing voice of Sakura, Li rushed towards it and replied, "I am already awake, Miss Kinomoto. I am also right here in my room. You are definitely not disturbing me."

"_Oh, good. How long have you been awake? And why didn't you just go down to the kitchen for your breakfast? The maid who came here in my room mentioned to me that your coffee was getting cold,"_ Sakura asked.

"I have been awake for about an hour, Miss Kinomoto. I didn't go down yet, because I was waiting for your "cue call", as you have explained to me yesterday. Besides, I like making my own coffee," Li replied as politely as he can.

There was a pause, before he heard a light laugh. _"Please don't flatter me with your over-obedience, Mr. Li. The cue call has an exception. During mornings you can hurry down and make your own coffee, which you said you preferred,_" Sakura reasoned,_ "and there is no need of waking up superbly early. Everybody in this house starts the day promptly at 6 o'clock"_

"In that case," Li answered, " I am obviously the earliest to rise, which I am used to, actually."

"_Not really_," Sakura said matter-of-factly. "_Some maids start working at 5:00 AM. They have their own schedules. Now, let me explain more about our "cue call", Mr. Li."_

Li "hmmfd" in reply.

"_During mornings, you don't need to wait for my call, except, of course, for emergencies and the such. You will have to wait for me downstairs, at about 6:30.In reality, I eat breakfast here in my room when there is no one to please because of. .certain reasons." _A pause. "_You can have your morning meals together with the others. And you have the freedom to make your own coffee, and so forth. But you have to accept the menu for the day, however. Understood?"_

Li replied casually. "Yes, Ma'am."

"_Good. Now, please go downstairs and have your food. Wait for me in the living room at 6:30, as I have informed you. Very well, good morning, Mr. Li. Welcome to the Kinomoto household and your first day of work, may it be blessed enough for you to… survive. Good bye." _Sakura signed off.

Li stared quietly at the intercom. "Thanks, Miss Kinomoto."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you must be the new bodyguard of Madame Kinomoto, eh?" the old man sitting across from Li in the dining table asked, looking skeptically at him.

"Yes, sir, I am," Li replied quietly after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well, you aren't shabby. And I heard from useless gossip here in the household that you are quite good for a young man. Saved Miss Daidouji and Madame Kinomoto. That true?" the old man asked, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Before Li could answer, someone else answered the doubting old man for him. "C'mon, old man! Ya' know very well that he was really d' man who saved both of d' beautiful misses. Ya're just starting ya'r stubbornness again! Quit it!" a guy, about a bit younger than Li, went in the kitchen, giving a goofy smile. He waved at Li. _A sign of welcoming_, Li guessed.

"You keep out of our conversation, you ruckus. I am just making sure the Madame is going to be fine! You can't trust everybody!" the old man roared back at the lad. "One more idiotic word from you.."

"Yeah, say whatever ya wanna say, old goof! Go to the gardens and do some waterin'! Ya know d' Madame doesn't want her be-loved flowers wiltin' away!" the lad replied with goofy laugh.

"Uurgh! You got away this time.." the man stomped out of the room, after finishing his green tea with one big gulp, maybe becoz of the idea of Sakura getting angry if she sees her garden "die".

"Hey, don't mind the old fella. His illness makes him like that," the guy explained. "Old Ryu is just over protective of d' dear Miss. He has known her ever since she was a babe, that's why she tolerates him. Besides, her father knows d' man well."

"…" was all Li could think about.

"Eh! How very rude of me! I didn't even introduce me self! By d' way, am Jiro. Am one of d' janitors an' repairmen here. Glad to meet ya', mate," he said, holding out his hand.

Li shook it, anyway.

"So, first day, huh?" Jiro asked.

"Yes." –Li

"Ya'r name, mate?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Geez,. Li, that it? Sophisticated, ain't it? Well, me? I don't even know me last name!" Jiro laughed out loud.

"Why so?"

"Me Pop left me Ma pregnant with me, not even marryin' her. I didn't know me Ma's last name 'coz she died when I was born, an' becoz no one knew her in our town. She lived solitary life after me Pop left us. So there!" Jiro explained without breaking a sweat.

"Oh. Gee, sorry I asked." –Li

"Nay, it's not ya'r fault! I don' let d' pain get thru me, so I just laugh me way outta it," Jiro gave a snort.

"…." Was all Li can think about _again_.

"So! Lemme tell ya' what a great place 'dis is! Ya'r gonna enjoy ya'rself. Trust me. Even though 'tis household is kinda weird, ya'r gonna like it here. I swear upon my ditty mouth," Jiro told Li with a reassuring smile.

_I hope so,_ Li thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Syaoran was not the usual impatient person, but as for this moment, he was. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to see Sakura as soon as possible.

_Hell…_

He looked at his watch. _Already 6:26…_

Suddenly he heard steps coming down the winding stairs. And he looked up.

His breath caught.

Even in a plain dark blue business suit, Sakura looked awesome. _Nice legs.._

He was to compliment more when Sakura spoke up.

"Mr. Li?"

Li immediately stood straight and still.

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?"

"I would like to give a few words to you before your work starts officially at 6:30."

He paused for air before answering, "And may I know what are those words?"

Sakura gave a small charming smile (that took more of Li's air) before simply answering

"Welcome to the Kinomoto Household."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Sorry for the short chappie!I'll try to make it longer next time! _Sayonaraaaa_!

Touya:Waitaminute!

Me?

Touya: I just wanna ask..when will Yukito be in the story! I'm getting darn impatient waiting for him.

Me:He'll be in the story soon enough..why, you miss your "Yuki-chi" that much, "Touyi-chi"?ngehhehe..

Touya:Damnit! Where did you learn THAT? And what do you mean by SOON?

Me:ehe.. Ja ne!(backs off)

Touya:I'm asking a question here! (popping veins/runs after me)

Me: Yaaahhhh!

Sakura: (mutters) Tsk,tsk.. oni-chan sure is getting quite stressful these past weeks fantasizing about Yukito-san.. poor kaijuu –calling-maniac..

Touya:I heard THAT!(runs after Sakura with Animee's blood staining his hands)

Sakura: On behalf of poor Ani-chan, R&R!(scampers away)


	7. The First Time

**Note:** G'day, y'all!!

How's the fanfic reading life?

Well… here's a follow-up chapter…

I'm asking you guys to forgive me for not updating for almost a YEAR!! I'm so dumb… **TT**

Time is hard to obtain… with paper works piling up and all that…

Anyway, here it is!! The long awaited Chapter 7!! **-**

**P.S. **I want to greet** G. Mae. C. and jj otaku**! I miss you!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 7: "The First Time…"**

"_Mr. Li?"_

_Li immediately stood straight and still._

"_Yes, Miss Kinomoto?"_

"_I would like to give a few words to you before your work starts officially at 6:30."_

_He paused for air before answering, "And may I know what those words are?"_

_Sakura gave a small charming smile (that took more of Li's air) before simply answering_

"_Welcome to the Kinomoto Household."_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Monday, 7:16 AM**

_(This is the same morning from the last chapter)_

"I'm telling you, Sakura-san, the blueprints for the annex building that arrived this morning was not what you have instructed the printing press to do!" a nice-looking woman with glasses and shoulder-length straight cut dark brown hair rushed towards Sakura, showing her the said blueprints.

"Sakura-san! Thank goodness you're here already! The fire exits near the 2nd and 4th floors are jammed! Now if ever there are going to be fires, it'll be dangerous for the employees situated there!" a cute brown haired girl with pigtails approached Sakura at the same time.

"Good morning, Naoko Yanagizawa-san, Chiharu Mihara-san. Have you seen how fine the weather is?" Sakura calmly greeted the hectic-looking women. Syaoran was impressed by how Sakura handled a situation like this. _Kinda like when I'm in a raid…_ he thought, as he followed Sakura to her office.

"Oh, good morning," both women greeted her back, embarrassed. That's when they both noticed the handsome young man tailing Sakura. Guess what? Their heads weren't the only ones that turned upon realizing Syaoran's presence.

"He's my new bodyguard," Sakura stated matter-of-factly. "Don't tell me you weren't expecting this one."

Upon saying her reason, Syaoran bowed slightly to Naoko and Chiharu. They bowed back. You could hear a background of "Oohhhs", and after that, all watching employees were back to work mode.

"So," Sakura continued walking, while taking the blueprints from Naoko's idle hands, "the printing press made the wrong copy? And Chiharu, have you called the repairmen for that problem? I don't need to remind you twice." A "Yes" and a "No" was heard from Naoko and Chiharu respectively.

From a distance, as Syaoran watched and followed the three women, a remark came back to his mind. No, it wasn't the _following beauties around_ remark, courtesy of Eriol.

It was the _he's-my-new-bodyguard-don't-tell-me-you-didn't-expect-this-one_ remark.

_She really must have lots of threats for her life_, he thought. _I mean, I AM his 12th bodyguard… or was I the 13th?_

He was saved from sticking to that question when Sakura called him. He immediately went to her side. (And he also avoided knocking down the two nervous women. See how gentlemanly he is?)

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked, almost giving a salute.

_Why should I give a salute? _He thoughtalmost slapping himself. _I'm not in the Police Force. And she's not Chief… but she sure acts like one._

"Mr. Li, please wait for me in my office," Sakura said, pointing to a closed door.

"Miss Kinomoto, I…"

"I assure you I won't fall into any harm… except, of course, a set of broken nerves, unless these two employees behave the way they should rather than… gaping at you." Sakura whispered to him. Syaoran looked up to see that she was right.

He blushed in embarrassment. They sure were _gaping_… (What an understatement)

"Er… right away, Miss Kinomoto." Syaoran immediately went to the given room, and almost slammed the door. Sakura's secretary, an attractive mahogany haired girl (waitaminute! why the hell is Sakura's office oh-so full of freakin' pretty women?) looked up, shocked.

"Miss Kinomoto…" she started.

"It's okay, Rika. That was my new bodyguard, Li Syaoran."

Rika Sasaki nodded and went back to work.

"Wow, what a hot name… and a hot guy. Li Syaoran, eh?" Chiharu gave Naoko a small smile.

"He doesn't look like a bodyguard to me… I think a woman's body needs guarding… from him!" Naoko, with Chiharu, giggled.

(Sakura vein pop)

"Are you finished with your inside jokes? And any more useless questions?"

(Naoko and Chiharu sudden sweat drop)

They both looked up to see a stern looking Sakura Kinomoto, eyebrows twitching.

"H-Hai...I-Iie…" they backed out and practically ran to their office cubicles.

Sakura sighed. She was thankful she was able to release the pent-up anger within her…

_Anger?_

_Why did I feel anger??_

She couldn't explain why all of the sudden she felt annoyed that her employees were staring at her bodyguard…

Her bodyguard…

That was all he was to her… right?

Right.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Same day, 7:24 AM**

_What am I doing here again?_

Li was standing by his employer's office window, looking down from the 12 story building. He watched as the city bustled with life and chaos, while he had one thing in mind.

_I sure wasn't expecting my first day to be like this… If my life support goes down the drain (all thanks to the women all over the freaking place), I am so going to make Chief Yamazaki Takashi pay…_

_Sakura looks so capable of taking care of herself… but I guess…_

At that same moment, the woman of his thoughts entered, looking tired.

_Great…_ Sakura said to herself, and her heart almost leapt to her throat when she looked up. When she recognized the man before her, she sighed in relief.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked up again and saw that Li was already at her side, looking worried by the moment.

_Wow… he's not a shabby bodyguard…_

"It is fine, Mr. Li. It ahs been a while since I've had a man with me, specifically a bodyguard. Guess I'll have to learn to adjust again, ne?"

"Yes, I suppose so."-Li

Pause.

"Excuse me, Mr. Li."

"Hai."

Sakura straightened herself and walked quietly to her seat. Li watched her in the equally deafening silence. They looked at each other's eyes by instinct. Emerald met amber.

No fireworks.

Or maybe… both of them tried their best to extinguish the fireworks this time around…

Who knows?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_His eyes…_

_Those beautiful amber eyes…_

Sakura couldn't concentrate on her paper work. Every other moment, something would remind her of those two treacherous amber orbs… not to mention that the owner of those was just about 3 and a half meters outside her office door, calmly conversing with her secretary (and two flirting employees), drinking coffee. She tried her best not to stare at those eyes… that held something in them. And she was trying her best not to fire her two soon-to-be-damned employees Mihara Chiharu and Yanagizawa Naoko (leave Sasaki Rika out if this, Sakura, she already has a steady boyfriend).

_Oh my goodness…_

_Am I JEALOUS?!?_

Slap.

Great. She just slapped herself twice today. That never happened before… Her slapping herself, being jealous, and… and…

Falling for someone's eyes.

SLAP!

_Hey, everybody!_ Sakura thought, mocking herself, _Sakura Kinomoto just made a world record today! Three consecutive sound, stinging slaps! What a score!_

She heaved each breath, as if each air particle, polluted it was, was so essential that she might faint if she didn't suck everything into her.

_The first time…_

"I guess there's a first time for everything…" she sighed, trying to concentrate on the pile on her desk. Instead, she stood, faced her window, and tried to calm herself…

When…

"But I suppose this isn't your first time to be mauled, eh, beautiful lady?"

She unnecessarily fainted before she found out who the voice was.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Syaoran had been trying to use conversation with Sakura's employees (believe me, he isn't intending to flirt with them either) to take his mind off one circling thing.

_Her emerald eyes…_

It was his first time feeling like he wanted to melt under someone's eyes… eyes that kept something in them…

He thought of going to the vicinity of the holder of those eyes…to see those…

When…

"Omigosh! There's a man inside Sakura-san's office!" Chiharu shrieked.

Syaoran turned just in time to see a man place a chloroformed handkerchief on top of Sakura's nose, making her slide to the floor.

He was opening Sakura's door before the others could tell him to save her.

_Great,_ he muttered, _my first day on the job, and I'm backsliding from my so-called skills…_

"Halt!"

Syaoran quickly aimed his calibre .45 at the man, who had his face hidden under a mask. (Come get your Evil Touya masks! Come one, come all! )

"Who are you, jerk? A policeman?" the masked man sneered, holding a pale Sakura by the crook of his arm.

"You got that right," Syaoran gritted his teeth. He scanned the room, and saw the open ventilation above which the man probably had used as an entrance.

_Damn._

He must have said it out loud, because the masked man snickered. "Damning me isn't going to save the pretty little lady here…" he said, taking a sharp pen knife out of his pocket.

"Let's just say the gods favour a blood sacrifice today…" (evil bad guy smile)

"…any final words, Mr. Nice Guy?"

But Syaoran didn't speak.

No… he _couldn't _speak.

And he watched silently as the man prepared to plunge the knife into a woman's heart.

The heart he would have wanted to own.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!** **o**

Yes!! Chap7 is finished!!!

Mercy from you all…please give me suggestions and comments…

I think this chapter's a bit crappy for your sake… **T-T**

Some stated that this fic was a love at first sight type, but believe me, it is not.

Let's just say that both their instincts know that they could trust each other…and their consciences know that they _need_ each other…**(--,)**

Ja! **-** Till next time!!! I'll try updating soon!!

**P.S. jj otaku** and **G. Mae C., I miss you guys!**

**Li: **What conscience? I don't have a conscience!

**Sakura: **Instinct? How did I earn instinct?

**Me: ** **(".)'** Ano… (backs out)

**Merry New Year '07 to all!!!** **o **

**Watch the fireworks fly this celebration and next chapter too!** Ehehe… if I can update soon… **(--.)'**


	8. Freedom

NOTE:

Hurrah! I'm improving! Can you believe it? I'm actually **_UPDATING_**.

But then, it took a while…

It's so infuriating, really. I'm having a writer's block, something I didn't see coming my way…

I'm sure you guys want some fluffy SxS moments in this chapter, eh? There will be, of course…

NOT!

Hehe… Just R&R to find out…

(flees before she's hit by flying tomatoes, melons, bananas, oranges, etc…)

_P.S. Hello to jj otaku and GMC! _

Disclaimer: Kyaaa! I'll never own CCS or CLAMP! Can't you guys just get that? 

"On with the fiction!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 8: "Freedom"**

"…_any final words, Mr. Nice Guy?"_

_But Syaoran didn't speak._

_No… he couldn't speak._

_And he watched silently as the man prepared to plunge the knife into a woman's heart._

_The heart he would have wanted to own._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

…

A bloody knife dropped to the floor, staining the plush carpet in the process.

Large drops of blood further did damage, making the carpet look like a second-hand rag.

But all of that went unnoticed.

Unnoticed, as an angry shout was heard, loud and incoherent to the ears…

And a sudden stifled cry.

A body dropped to the floor, following the knife, a shadow casting an eerie effect to it all.

It was over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Monday, 9:23 AM**

_(A/N: Same Monday from last chapter)_

"Miss Kinomoto, who do you think in this moment would have wanted you abducted, or murdered, for that matter?" One male reporter literally shoved a mike to Sakura's still-pale face.

"Kinomoto-san, many mentioned that you were strategically chloroformed by your supposed murderer. Did you see that coming?" Another squeezed through, putting his cellphone in front of her tightly shut mouth.

"And who is that very, _very_ handsome man who was seen carrying you out from your office when you were still unconscious from the attack? Is he your newly-found saviour?" Said a veracious-looking female (who everybody recognized to be the gossip column writer in a certain magazine), flitting her curios eyes towards Syaoran, who was far from the commotion, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded.

Not that he didn't care that Sakura was being mauled by _reporters _this time, but before those nuisances came in, Sakura looked at him, making him stare at those emerald orbs, grasping what she was trying to convey to him through those two round wonders of hers.

_Let me handle them._

And so he did, though he just realized, from the corner of his newly opened amber eye, that Sakura wasn't doing a very good job at handling anything at the moment. Must have been the after effect of a near overdose of chloroform, with a knife attack to boot.

It's been almost 2 hours since the assault, and he was more than surprised to realize that, the moment Sakura woke up from her chloroform-induced slumber, she didn't look like someone who had just been convicted to go through the doorway to death.

Not that she had a choice.

Fortunately, there was finally a second option.

Him. Syaoran.

_Yech… who am I kidding?_ He thought in disgust. _I didn't even do my best. If Chiharu-san didn't notice and screamed, I swear Sakura-san could've been…_

He shuddered involuntarily.

He partially turned his head to the growing crowd of reporters (at that same moment everything sunk into his thick skull, and he was like 'Whoa! I _am _working for THE Sakura Kinomoto of Japan!' he realized…sheesh… what a slow guy!), shocked to see that at a brief moment of staying in his own thoughts, Sakura was practically drowning, both in the reporters and their useless interrogations.

He was saved (A/N: Him? Saved? Hah! Some bodyguard!) from having to swim through the thick swirl of bodies and bail her out _again_ for the second time that day, when a shout (more like a screech) was heard. (A/N: Yeah, right. Everybody would've have been deaf by the time that screech's first note sounded.)

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?!"

Okay. That sounded silly. But if you were there witnessing the actual thing happening at the moment, the question may have sounded reasonable to you.

Maybe.

"Leave her alone! Off her, now! If none of you stupid reporters are gone from my line of sight before I end my count up to three, you won't have the second chance to ask Sakura questions ever again," Tomoyo uttered threateningly.

Easier said than done. Soon enough, you see the pretty image of Sakura kneeling on the carpeted floor, choking and wheezing.

Oh, yeah. Maybe you'll notice the cute chestnut-haired guy slowly helping her up too.

"Kinomoto-san, can you breathe?" Syaoran asked the ever pale (A/N: she's paler from the lack of air!) auburn-haired woman he held gently by the shoulders.

She looked up.

"Yes. The pine-scented air freshener has its wonders." Sakura replied, giving a small smile.

Paus--

"Sakura-chan!"

(A/N: O.o Waitaminute… Interrupted? Their ever famous pause was just _interrupted_?!)

"Do you want me to demand those people for obstruction of justice?" Tomoyo screeched (again), kneeling in front of Sakura.

"Eh, Tomoyo? I think the only thing they obstructed was my air." Sakura answered, trying her best not to laugh at Tomoyo's ignorance on those things.

"I was talking about _me_ being the justice." Tomoyo pouted. Sakura smiled.

"Nevermind. Li-san, please help Sakura-chan to sit on the couch over there. I'll be dealing with _them_ myself." Tomoyo growled.

(A/N: Have I mentioned that Tomoyo _really_ gets scary when something bad happens to her best friend and cousin? I mean, who wouldn't? Who the heck is gonna model for her if Sakura falls into evil hands?)

"How _dare_ you try to harm my one and only model! (See what I mean:)) Do you think I can forgive you stupid reporters for being so narrow-minded and selfish? Oh, you are _so_ going to _pay_!" She screamed, literally chasing the identified sources of anger off the building.

From a certain couch, two people sweat dropped.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Monday, 10:59 AM**

Syaoran was leaning against the same wall, this time his arms were folded behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, remembering the bloody scene from earlier this morning. He was waiting for the two women to end their 1-and –a-half hour conversation in the snack lobby (A/N: more like a monologue, since Tomoyo was the only one babbling in worry). His fellow policemen finally came to investigate the scene, interrogate and capture the man (who was still unconscious), and with them was Chief Yamazaki (Eriol wasn't around, he noted), who signalled him that he wanted to talk to him before this morning was over. He gave a stiff nod.

As he waited, both on Sakura and Yamazaki, unwanted scenes went back into his mind.

/Flashback/

_Syaoran watched quietly as the masked man raised the dreaded knife in supposed victory. Little did the man know that Syaoran had been formulating something since the moment he kept his mouth shut._

_A bang resonated in the room._

_More shocked than surprised, the masked guy looked up to see his left hand bleeding, a deep gash on his forefinger, caused by a graze from the bullet of a certain .45 calibre gun._

_Damn policeman._

"_You're right, you know," Syaoran spoke up, a smirk on his face. "Damning me isn't going to do you any good, much less save you." He cocked his gun at the man. "In fact, it just might get you in trouble more."_

_The knife, blood-spattered, all thanks to the man's wound, finally dropped to the floor, followed by silent drops of pure, thick blood. But he didn't drop another that Syaoran would have wanted him to._

_Sakura._

"_Why you sonofabi-"_

"_Surrender now, or pay the damn price later." Syaoran growled._

_He was trying to think of a way to grab Sakura before the man thought of another way to harm her._

_No. He won't let him harm her._

_What happened next, subconsciously, Syaoran expected. The man gave an angry shout, yelling all the curses he could think of, lunging at Syaoran with an angry fist, dragging Sakura with him._

_The chance Syaoran was absolutely waiting for._

_The man aimed for Syaoran's face (A/N: No! Everything but the face!), wanting to make that bastard policeman sorry. What he didn't know was, Syaoran was thinking the same thing._

_Making _him_ sorry for dragging a half-conscious Sakura for a punch he couldn't even do._

_Syaoran dodged the bloody fist, moving to right, gently grabbing Sakura from the man's clutches _(oooh… Syao's such a gentleman, even during those hectic times!;))_, and whacking the bad guy's head with his gun, who also stifled a cry of pain, all in world record timing._

_The man collapsed to the floor, bleeding and unconscious._

_Syaoran stood quietly, half staring, half glaring at the body that was making the carpet all bloody and messy and … vague._

_Just like Syaoran's state of mind was at the moment._

_He looked at the pale face nestling on his chest, the lithe body he was carrying at the moment. And suddenly everything became clear._

_The door opened._

_He would carry her out to her freedom…_

_Freedom from harm._

/End of Flashback/

Syaoran came back to his senses at the sound of his name.

"Fortunately, Lady Luck was at your side. If Li-san wasn't your new bodyguard, what could've happened? I told you before never to put an air vent in your office! The bad guys always use vents to enter secretly, remember?" Tomoyo nagged Sakura while they walked out of the room.

"What? You don't want me to die from murder, yet you're planning my death through lack of ventilation?" Sakura said, laughing lightly at her friend.

"This isn't the least funny, Sakura."

"I never thought it was funny either."

Tomoyo stared at Sakura for a moment, and then hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry if I'm such a worrywart, Sakura-chan. It's just that…"

Sakura patted her back. "Iie, it's fine. I got used to your senseless nagging," Sakura said, pulling back to smile thinly at her friend.

Syaoran noted (he's very observant, ne?) that Sakura rarely gave a big, genuine smile that everyone would expect from such a beautiful lady. Sure, she did smile form time to time, but somehow, the supposed happiness in these smiles never reached her amazing eyes… those smiles were a little too simple and a little too… forced. Was the ever-successful hotshot of Japan hiding something from the people she interacts with everyday?

He remembered that first time he saved her… when she saw her father, there was her noticeable irritability towards him. As if she didn't want him there.

As if she didn't _need_ her own father.

But maybe, he was just getting too carried away, judging from the line of events this morning. He sighed heavily. _Great… Now I have to expect a lot of worst case scenarios this afternoon… who knows what—_

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran was out of his pessimistic thoughts the instant he heard his employer's melodic voice mention his name.

"Yes, Kinomoto-san?"

He saw Sakura looking at him with a worried look marred on her pretty face… which didn't look appropriate on those dainty features. (A/N: Have you noticed that there have been more praise-worthy adjectives when we're talking about Sakura? Hehe...)

"Are you exhausted?"

"Iie. Just a bit worn out."

"You may take a break, if you wish."

Tomoyo gaped at Sakura. "You just had an assault this morning and you expect him to leave—"

"Gomen nasai, Kinomoto-san. I can't, and will never, leave you alone. Not at this rate. Your attacks are quite more frequent than I realized. It might reach up to the point that I have to sleep in your own room." Syaoran explained politely.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"He's only showing you the gravity of your situation, Miss Kinomoto. Of course, we have to try lessening these kinds of circumstances, if you know what I mean." Chief Yamazaki came up behind Syaoran before he himself could answer Sakura's question. Syaoran gave a stiff salute. Yamazaki saluted back. Sakura and Tomoyo bowed in recognition.

"Lessen?" Sakura laughed lightly, doubt almost showing in the tone of her voice. "But this has been happening ever since… I don't know. Ever since I've been _forced_… rather, been given the responsibility of managing this corporation," Sakura said, a little sarcastically.

Syaoran noticed this.

And so did the others.

Then…

"And it's about time somebody started ending it," Syaoran replied aggressively. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him surprised, Sakura being more surprised than Tomoyo. Yamazaki only raised an eyebrow.

"In a way, Li here is correct. It is impractical to let a situation like this stray much… if we can handle it sooner than later, the better." Yamazaki glanced at the suddenly quiet Syaoran. "If you don't mind, ladies, I need to converse with Officer Li for a certain matter. And do not worry, Kinomoto-san will be in his line of sight the whole time," he said, suppressing Tomoyo's near half-insane-with-worry protests.

As Sakura watched the two men walk to a safe, private distance, she can't help but feel… vulnerable without her bodyguard a meter or so away from her. She was quickly adapting to the fact that he was almost always beside her. Even though she saw him glance occasionally to her direction as he and Yamazaki talked, she felt gullible… like before. And in the smallest, most secret part of her mind, she subconsciously knew.

She couldn't live without him near her.

Whether it be to protect her or to simply accompany her, as long as he was there…

It was fine.

Everything would be fine. He was her protector, anyway.

A gateway… _her _gateway to her freedom…

Freedom from harm.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Kyaaaa!**

Chapter 8 is done with.

A/N: Okay, this "gullible" part? A little clue here… remember her elementary days? She's innocent and gullible as she could get but Yamazaki isn't there to kid her! … but why "again", for that matter?...

Wait for the next few chapters! The reason just might show itself there. 

I have a lot of A/N in this chap… I just love interrupting people reading through the use of side comments. 

By the way… Again, the two of them **_aren't in love yet_**. Let me explain why:

First of all, have you people ever met someone who made you feel secure?

If you have, you know what I mean by now. But if you haven't yet..

Feeling comfortable and protected and secure with someone _doesn't_, I repeat, _doesn't_ exactly mean that you're head over heels in love with that person. I've had a person in my life whom I felt really safe with, and I didn't love him the romantic way. He's a good friend. 

Now don't jump into conclusions! The "feeling-secure-relationship" is the exact thing happening between Sak and Syao, or at least it's starting to happen. 

Love may happen in first sight, but not everybody meets love that way.

And let's just say that Sak and Syao's love is gonna have a _loooong _journey before it actually _blossoms_.

Sometimes… our instincts for love aren't exactly that strong and probing… Patience is _always_ a virtue, whether it be the business of love or not.

Besides… they're just starting to appreciate each other, so why rush?

Love has all the time in the world. 

…

(Clap! Clap! Clap!)

(turns to see Sak, Syao, and all the other CCS characters clapping after the unexpected heartfelt speech)

Me: Aaargh! (beet red)

When did I ever get so deep?

(sigh!)

Just R&R, guys! Do it for the love of me… 


	9. Opening Up

**NOTE**:

Please! Don't shoot!

I condemn myself guilty… of being too lazy, lousy, and utterly blocked out… I can't even update one fiction… Pardon my silliness. TT

And to be worthy of your pardon… an update! nn

(sigh…)

**P.S. ** Sorry if there are misspelled words, I might have missed spell-checking those… I don't usually misspell words. :)

And forgive my A/N interruptions. Sometimes I prefer explaining things on the spot. Just tell me through your reviews if you want me to lessen or stop the A/N. 'Kay:)

**Disclaimer**: Nobody else owns CCS. CLAMP does however… unless somebody else was an heir to the company. :)

888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 9: "Opening Up"**

_She couldn't live without him near her._

_Whether it be to protect her or to simply accompany her, as long as he was there…_

_It was fine._

_Everything would be fine. He was her protector, anyway._

_A gateway… __her __gateway to her freedom…_

_Freedom from harm._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**A week and a half later…**_

"Would you _please_ at least listen to what I have to say?"

"I've heard it more than 5 times, dear cousin, and within the span of an hour."

"Then…?"

"Then what?"

Tomoyo flopped down on the couch, exasperated, as she watched her best friend shift papers here and there, being and _trying_ to be busy in her office.

"Stop the innocent act, Sakura. This discussion is getting very, _very_ tiring!"

Sakura looked up, her eyes looking bored, but had a small spark of amusement she got from giving her best friend a hard time.

"Okay, okay… What were you saying again?" Sakura said, giving a small smirk at the girl sitting across from her.

"That's it! You are going to that trip I planned for you whether you like it or not!"

"I don't have time for those vacations. Need I remind you?"

"Even just a short, sweet, 2-day vacation at the tropics? Give yourself a break. You need one after 3 years of being stuck in this, this… prison!" Tomoyo stated, almost glaring at the office Sakura considered 'home'.

"I prefer to call it an 'edifice', Tomoyo."

"That's not the point! Please, Sakura-chan. Consider what I've been telling you for the past hour. Call me if your answer is yes. Okay?" Tomoyo smiled at her auburn-haired model, who was once again bent over some paperwork.

"Okay." Sakura murmured, as soon as she heard the door close.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Syaoran was a bit surprised when he saw Tomoyo _finally_ come out of Sakura's office after an hour of 'discussion'. It didn't look like Tomoyo went through an hourof trying to convince Sakura to have a few days off. It was more like an _eternity_.

Tomoyo glanced his way, and he nodded in acknowledgment. He stood from the chair he was sitting on when she walked towards him.

"She'll never change. Well, she did, but… the fact that's she's a lot more stubborn than a mule still keeps on."

Syaoran only blinked. He didn't know what to do at the moment.

Tomoyo gave out a tired sigh, and lightly patted Syaoran on the forearm. "Convince her for me, okay?" And out she went through the door.

He blinked. That was the _only_ thing he_ knew _he could do at the moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Really? You're saying you want to go?" Tomoyo babbled over the phone. "I can't believe you are actually agreeing."

"Let's not dwell on that… Or do you want me to change my mind?"

"No, no, of course not… then it's settled! We'll be leaving in two days! I'll have flight reservations for the both of us… oh, and for Li-san too. He is your bodyguard."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, bye! I'll start packing my bags. You do the same thing." The phone clicked. Sakura put the phone down, heaving air out of her lungs.

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" She asked the person standing a few feet away from her.

Syaoran shrugged. "She requested me to talk you into it."

"A quaint basis, but I can't believe you are actually yielding to my dear cousin's wishes. Who is your boss, anyway?" Sakura asked, giving a small smile.

Syaoran stood still and said, "Of course you are my employer, Kinomoto-san. But judging by Daidouji-san's desperation to get you into this short vacation… you must really need it then."

He paused, glanced at his employer, and said, "I understand I'm just a bodyguard, but I realize that I also have to think not only of your protection from immoral people trying to harm you, but also from too much stress and boredom."

"You think I need to lighten up?" She asked once more, looking at his still yet agile form.

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura sighed, which she had been doing much lately. It was two against one. "Very well. I appreciate your concern. But do me a favor, will you?"

Standing quietly, Syaoran listened.

"Don't tell Tomoyo you were able to persuade me."

Sakura saw the questioning look in his eyes, but she refused to answer.

"And for what reason, don't ask." And with that, she rose and left the room, with Syaoran opening the door for her, and quietly following her out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Four days later… 10:33 PM**_

The evening air was wonderfully cool and refreshing.

Sakura was enjoying this moment while it lasted. She rarely had "short, sweet vacations" like this, as how Tomoyo said it, and in addition, she never had time for things such as these… Being president of a corporation has its disadvantages. Come to think of it, all that the position brought was bad luck. No good at all.

And tomorrow, she'll be back in the place she was confined in… the place where she confined herself in. There was no escape. Her 'short, sweet' rest has just ended, after two meager days. Maybe she could ask Tomoyo to extend it for at least one more day. No, she can't do that. Too much paperwork…

The breeze became a tad stronger, making auburn strands whip against porcelain skin… Stinging, yet calming… Eyes closing…

She felt a presence, but she didn't mind… In the back of her mind, she knew the presence had been there earlier than realized. The presence had always been there.

It was him, anyway.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Silence.

"How long have you been behind me, Li-san?"

"For the past 11 minutes, as soon as I saw you standing here in the balcony all alone, Kinomoto-san. And because your door was unsafely unlocked"

Pause.

"The night breeze is wonderful, isn't it, Li-san?"

Syaoran was a bit surprised by the sudden question. It seemed like a friendly inquiry, unlike the business-mode he was used to these past week.

"Yes. The sea contributes a lot to the effect of the evaporated air within its vicinity."

"You spoke it in a very scientific way, Li-san. Was your favorite subject Science?" Sakura asked casually, eyes still closed.

"On the contrary, I preferred Mathematics to Science. But they're both all right." Syaoran replied, allowing himself to loosen up, though still on guard. The past week gave him an idea how alert he must be for his employer's sake.

_Me, loosening up? Must be the effect of the evening breeze she's talking about…_

"Now that's where I won't agree with you," Sakura said, giving a small smile, opening her eyes to the fine-looking scene of the placid ocean in front of her, waves rushing back and forth, freely rising and falling…

_Yes. Free… unlike me._

"I've always disliked Math since I was in grade school," she said, facing the silent yet observant man who was standing a few good feet away to her left. "I always treated it a miracle that I was able to pass the subject and move on to the next grade level. No matter how hard I tried, I never was able to like the subject, and it seemed like it felt the same way towards me, too." On saying this, Sakura gave a light chuckle.

Syaoran was quietly looking at her, seeing her features slightly loosen up, and for a moment, he saw an 18 year old girl, as she was supposed to look like in that age. He saw her youth for an instant, and enjoyed it as she continued talking about subjects she truly liked… something he didn't expect his employer to do.

But it was still a casual, decent conversation, so why not?

"Maybe if you had someone to tutor you well, your feelings towards Math would have changed. Math was always the most basic subject in the world, as my mother told me. You can't move on without it."

It surprised Syaoran that he was suddenly giving simple advices and discussing things about himself, especially if it includes someone he hasn't talked about, not even to Eriol, in years… His mother.

Sakura looked at him, and then turned her attention to the ocean, the only and unspoken witness of their unexpected, yet appreciated, conversation. "It's nice that you have a mother to speak things like that to you."

The way and tone she said it startled him. She sounded innocent... and lonely. Not knowing what to say, he remained silent, and waited.

Sakura herself was startled. She never discussed things about her mother to other people. To Tomoyo, yes… but to a newly-known stranger like her bodyguard? She didn't like showing to other people that her mother's death was one of her weaknesses. Talking about Nadesico Kinomoto made her feel vulnerable… and sad all of a sudden.

She knew the world that saw her as a business and fashion icon also saw her as a strong and steadfast, not to mention uptight, woman, and she preferred it that way. She wasn't a teenager anymore, even though her age contradicted it. She had become a mature woman, though forced as it seems.

She wasn't going to expose that she usually, and truly, was an innocent, gullible, cheerful, and carefree girl before, when she was still young, when she still wasn't in-charge of a corporation she didn't wish for.

And yet, she just said a sentence that showed her vulnerability to the man near her, who was a man she barely knew?

Sensing the tension coming from her suddenly still form, Syaoran thought of a quick way to get her out of the sudden sadness that surrounded her.

"Kinomoto-san… ehrm, pardon me, but I believe you were fond of sweets when you were younger, and… uhm, even until now?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze. And how could she not? When your bodyguard asks you a personal question like that, not to mention it seemed like a private secret, you'd surely snap out of anything.

"How did you know that?" she asked, sounding annoyed, yet amused.

Syaoran became uneasy. Was that question too personal for her liking? _Damn_, he thought, _I really don't know how to do conversations like this, especially to a woman…_

"Forgive me, Kinomoto-san. I didn't intend to pry…"

"Iie. You weren't prying." Sakura gave him a small smile to assure him she wasn't angry. "But I just want to know where you got that. Would you mind telling me?"

Syaoran looked into her emerald wonders, and saw that she was merely curious and surprised he had knowledge of that. "I overheard Daidouji-san telling you to let your sweet tooth loose like you what you did as a child. It was during this afternoon, as she was trying to convince you to buy some sweets from the candy booth we've passed earlier. Believe me; I wasn't intending to be nosy about your private likes…"

Private? He thought her love for sweets was private?

Maybe because she put all aspects of her "past" life in a shell where nobody can enter. She didn't have much time for chocolates and candies anymore. When you're a pressured big icon in a country… you definitely won't.

"Li-san, you don't have to sound like I caught you stealing cookies from my personal jar…" When his amber eyes widened, she glanced down, and couldn't help but tease him, "Don't tell me you stole cookies when you were younger?"

She looked up to see that he had that adorable downcast look that little boys usually give their mothers when they're caught red-handed. Sakura tried to hold back a giggle, but in vain. "I can't believe it! My personal bodyguard, the seemingly right-doer of all time, is a cookie thief?"

"_Was_ a cookie thief. And you don't have to make it sound like I did a crime worth life imprisonment. I was a little boy. And little boys liked the chocolate chip cookies, coffee brownies, and choco-mocha fudges their moms used to make. It was embarrassing." Syaoran retorted, trying to hide his now-pink ears, and was looking more adorably embarrassed than ever.

It was then he realized that his employer was in a fit of giggles.

Wait. Sakura Kinomoto. Giggling.

Now that was something you don't experience everyday.

Feeling a tad childish, he teased back, "And don't tell me _you_ didn't steal from a cookie jar when you were younger?"

"I didn't," Sakura answered, still giggling. Syaoran's little-embarrassed-yet-innocent-boy look was too adorable for her to hold the silly laughs coming from her mouth. "Because I took the cookies while they were still cooling down on the tray."

It was then she saw the incredulous look on Syaoran's face. She became silent…

… and _both_ of them burst out laughing.

Even though he was expressing his amusement at the moment, he still was observant enough to note the melodious laugh Sakura's soft and rich voice gave out. It was easy… and beautiful to the ear. He suddenly wondered why she never laughed like this in the "world" she usually was in.

Oh, well. Wasn't the reason obvious?

_For me, it isn't_, Syaoran thought.

Maybe because she never showed this cheerful side of her to anyone else, but maybe only to her family and Tomoyo.

And to him, too.

_But only for now_, he chided to himself. _Tomorrow, it will seem like this small chat, her carefree smiles… all of this never happened._

Tomorrow, he was back, not that he wasn't, on strict bodyguard duty. No personal comments, no silly childhood jokes… no shared laughter with the boss.

Realizing that Syaoran's laughter has subsided, Sakura tried to quiet herself down. Though her laughs were gone, she still had a stunning smile lingering on her pretty face.

Not knowing what else, but feeling it was the right thing to do, Syaoran smiled back.

It was then they both realized how peaceful the moment was, as the warmth of their laughter lingered. Sakura felt secure, believing that even if everything she tried to hide from the world was revealed to this man, it would still be as if she never told another soul such as him. The smile on his good-looking face promised it to her… promised her protection, and so much more. It was all there in the moment.

Knock! Knock!

And the moment was gone.

Sakura was brought back to reality all so suddenly that she felt faint and would have fallen on the cold marble of the balcony floor, if not for Syaoran catching her in time.

"Th-thank you," she stammered, a bit shaken. Looking into his amber eyes, she saw worry, and also confusion. She held on the balcony's marble railings for her dear life, repute… and control.

"I can now stand on my own, Li-san. I merely…slipped."

Syaoran just gave a nod, and let her on her own.

Trying not to be disappointed by the fair distance he put between the two of them, and the sudden lack of security she felt, Sakura called out to the door, "May I know who is it?"

"Sakura-chan, it's me. I heard some noise from here, so I came. Is everything alright?"

Sakura walked to the door and opened it, giving a wan smile to the female she saw. "Yes, Tomoyo-chan. It was just me and Li-san discussing… a few matters." Stepping aside, she allowed Tomoyo to see Syaoran, who was standing a few meters back. He bowed in recognition and greeting. Tomoyo did the same.

Syaoran then spoke. "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, I will be going to my room. Kinomoto-san, are you sure you can be safe here on your own? Though my room is across the hall…"

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal. "Li-san, thank you, but it is alright. Even bodyguards need their rests too." With this, Li gave a stiff nod, said good night, and went to his room.

When his door shut close, Sakura let out a sigh. Tomoyo noticed, but didn't say a word.

"Sakura, the noise I heard earlier… it was you and Li-san laughing… am I right?" Tomoyo asked, watching her friend's expression, but it told her nothing of what Sakura was thinking, or would have wanted to think.

"Tomoyo, I don't think so. Why would a bodyguard and his employer be laughing at this time of the night? I appreciate your concern and this 'light vacation' you suggested. Really. But it's best if we get our beauty rests now." Sakura gave a feeble smile. Tomoyo only nodded, and smiled back.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, as she walked back to her room.

"Oyasumi," Sakura answered softly, hearing the door close.

And her door closed as well.

888888888888888888888888888888

_What happened back there again?_

He couldn't sleep. It was 3 in the morning, about 4 hours later than the "talk" he and Sakura had, but he still couldn't sleep a wink. He didn't know he was an insomniac.

_Stupid… Maybe it's the breeze… Yep. It's the breeze, alright._

Each time he closed his eyes, listening to the calmness of his surroundings, Sakura's laugh came back, haunting him. But it wasn't scary… it was melodic, musical, and harmonious…

… unlike the scream coming from the room across his…

… the scream _she_ was giving off now.

He dashed out the room without further notice of his tousled bed…

… but with notice to Sakura's tousled bed…

… and now-empty room.

8888888888888888888888888888888

**Hanya!**

This chapter enough to have your forgiveness because of my _oh-so-looong_ updates:)

There! A conversation between two people who each has their own secrets, and is opening up to the person they least expect to open up to…

A conversation between two people opened to a certain feeling…

… which is trust. :)

Or is it love? Hmmm…

We'll never know till the next chapter _luckily_ comes by. :) I won't give any clues when the 'lovey-dovey' stuff (as some of you say) turns up. Be patient, and it just might _magically _appear. :)

- - - - - - - - -

Li: Are our conversations really that stiff?

Sakura: I'm not used to an 'unfeeling' me! (wails)

Yuya: You're not unfeeling! Just… hard-hearted. Ehehe. (Sakura wails even more)

Touya: Are you pickin' on my sister?!?

Yukito: Tsk, tsk… Touya, don't let your 'sister complex' get into you again.

Li, Sakura, Touya: YUKITO?!

Yuya: Yup! Didn't you know? He moved into this fic 5 days ago…

Touya: How are we supposed to know since YOU RARELY UPDATE!!

Yuya: Ano… (sweatdrops, then turns to the readers) Read and review, for my dear life!!! (dashes out before Touya strangles her) _Please_!


End file.
